Ron and the Pumpkin Ball
by Soap Sudsy
Summary: R/H Flick. Will Ron ask Hermione to the Ball? Please Review! This is my first posted fanfic!


  
  
Ron and the Halloween Ball  
By Firenze  
  
Getting to Hogwarts  
  
Ron Weasly was getting ready for his Fifth year at Hogwarts. He was busy  
packing all of his school things into his trunk. He was thinking about his  
friends.   
Harry Potter, who was Ron's best friend, was different from Ron, a lot  
different. Harry had a lot more money then he did, then his whole family did.  
Ron didn't like being in his money situation, but having a friend who would  
never have to worry about money, ever, didn't make the problem any easier.  
Harry was also a lot more famous than Ron was. Harry had been famous ever  
since he was one and he had a near death experience with You-Know-Who. Ron  
was always a bit jealous of Harry even though he'd rather not admit it. Harry  
though was very nice and WAS his best friend. He could over look his jealousy  
because he knew Harry didn't have life so easy either.  
His other best friend was Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione a lot of the  
times were like oil and water. . they didn't mix. He always liked to call  
her a know-it-all and snobby. But he didn't really think she was all that  
snobby. Hermione was really a very nice person. She was top in almost all  
of her classes, she was top in the year, too. Ron knew he liked Hermione . .  
. but he would make sure nobody ever found out about that. Well, he would  
try.   
Harry had been teasing Ron about liking Hermione for ages. Ron always lied  
and said he didn't.   
Ron sighed and continued to pack up his stuff. He managed to fit his  
cauldron, spellbooks, wand, his robes, all of his other Hogwarts items, AND  
his cerulean (blue) dress robes that Fred and George bought him, even though  
he wasn't quite sure where they had gotten the money. The blue of the dress  
robes did look rather nice on him though. When he was finished packing he  
rumbled down the stairs.   
"Morning Mum,"  
"Hello ickle Ronnie-kins," said George in a high voice.  
"Shut Up!"   
"Were leaving as soon as your Father get back. The Ministry is providing us a  
car again this year," said Mrs. Weasly coming in from outside.   
" That's actually rather nice of them," said Ginny, yawning as she sat down  
at the breakfast table.  
Ron, Fred and George, and Ginny started eating breakfast. Ron was working on  
his third slice of bacon when Percy appeared out of nowhere. Ron knew he had  
apparated, but it kind of shocked him because he wasn't expecting it.   
"Too lazy to take the stairs are you?" said Fred jokingly.  
"You are one to talk!" said Percy, "I saw you trying to fly your broom up the  
stairs the other night."  
"That wasn't laziness! I was. . er. . trying something out. ." then Fred kind  
of trailed off.   
"This isn't another Weasly invention is it boys??," Mrs. Weasly looked as if  
she was going to explode at any second.  
"No" said Fred and George looking rather frightened.  
"If I find out you have made some new kind of Weasly invention, you will be  
in trouble, and I am not talking grounding." Mrs.Weasly then went up stairs  
to make sure everyone packed what they were supposed to and left home what  
they shouldn't have packed (i.e. Fred and George). She wasn't about to have  
Dumbledore write home again for something like those notorious Canary Creams.  
After a few minutes of silent breakfast eating, they heard a door open and  
then close again. Mr. Weasly appeared looking quite tired, but happy.   
"Ok lot, let's go."  
20 minutes, 4 trunks and 3 squabbles later, all 6 Weaslys were in the  
Ministry Car. As they were driving along Ron stared out the window. He was  
thinking about seeing his friends again. He hadn't seen Harry since he had  
come to stay over a month ago. He figured he must have looked pretty dazed  
because his mom started asking him a whole bunch of questions from the front  
seat.   
"Ron are you ok? Ron??"  
"Oh, yeah I am alright mum."  
"You look a bit pale, are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes mum."  
"You haven't been acting yourself lately.. I am a bit worried about you are  
you sure.."  
"I'M FINE, really"  
After that he was careful not to look out the window or look the least bit  
dazed.  
When they reached King's cross the 4 trunks went onto 4 carts, and they  
set off towards the platform. Then Ron suddenly remembered something. He must  
have left his spending money on the windowsill in his room.   
"MUM! Did you pack the-"  
"Yes, Ron"  
"Oh, thanks"  
"Pack the what?" asked Ginny.  
But whatever what was Ginny didn't find out just then. A few moments  
later Ron heard. .  
"Ron, Ron! Over here!"  
It was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Just the two people he had  
wanted to see.   
"Mum, I'll see you at the train, I will be with Hermione and Harry."  
Ron walked over to his friends. Harry and Hermione were standing next to  
a man who Ron instantly recognized as Harry's Uncle Vernon. The man spoke.  
" We're leaving. Dudley lets go. . NOW!"  
Dudley, who looked like he had lost a few pounds, but not many, waddled  
away with Vernon, who was looking quite disgusted at Ron, Harry, and  
Hermione. "Blundering old git" Ron said.  
"Ron! That's not nice!" said Hermione choking back a giggle. Even though  
all three of them didn't care whether they were nice to Harry's Uncle or not.  
  
"How did your parent's like your teeth, Hermione?" asked Ron. HE thought  
they looked very pretty. But her parent's who were dentists probably wouldn't  
approve of Hermione getting her teeth shrunk.  
"They weren't to happy about it," answered Hermione sheepishly.  
They talked for a minute or two and then decided they better get over to  
the platform. Hermione went first. Ron just kind of stared after her. Harry  
took this as an excellent example to poke fun.  
"So have you asked Hermione out yet?"   
Ron felt the nervous butterflies well up in his stomach. He swallowed  
hard and said a bit nervously,   
"Will you cut that out? I don't like Hermione!"   
Harry just smiled. Ron decided he better just go so he walked towards the  
platform and disappeared into it.  
On the other side was Hermione.  
"What took you so long? Why do you look so pink?"  
"Er, lots of Muggles around, they were staring at us and um calling us  
weirdoes." Ron could have kicked himself for that lame excuse.   
"Oh. . . " Hermione looked skeptical.  
Just then Harry came through the platform. All three of them went over to  
Mrs.Weasly to say good-bye. Mrs. Weasly was delighted to see Harry again.  
"How are you Harry dear?"  
"Um, fine thanks"  
"And Hermione. How come you didn't come to stay this summer? I'm sure Ron  
would have liked that"  
Ron turned almost as red as the Hogwarts express but luckily Hermione  
didn't see that.   
"It would have been fun," Hermione said quickly then added, "Maybe next  
summer all three of us can go somewhere, Ginny too."  
They all agreed that was a good idea. But it was so far away that they  
decided not think about it too much. They all got on the train and filed into  
compartments.   
Soon the train was up and running and they were talking and eating all  
the candy they could fit into their mouths. Ron thought the train ride seemed  
much shorter this year then any other. Soon they were pulling up to Hogsmede  
station.  
  
The Pumpkin Ball  
When they reached Hogwarts they went into the Great Hall for the Sorting.  
When all of the scared little first years had been sorted the Feast started.  
After they had eaten all of the food and treacle tart they could it vanished  
from the plates, and then Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.  
"This year on Halloween instead of a feast we will be having a Pumpkin  
Ball, everyone is invited to come, remember to wear your dress robes. It  
starts at 6:0O that evening. Ok now off to your dormitories and go to sleep."  
Ron knew right away who he wanted to invite. He didn't exactly know how  
to though. The Great Hall was buzzing about the dance and it was almost 2  
months away.   
Up in the boy's dormitory they started talking about who they wanted to  
invite.   
"I am thinking about asking Lavender," said Seamus Finnigan.   
"Who are you going to ask Harry?" asked Dean Thomas.  
"Er, um, I might ask, Cho Chang," Harry answered mumbling.  
"The Sixth year?" squeaked Neville.  
"Maybe not. She told me no last year."  
Then the one thing Ron was dreading the most happened.  
"Who do you want to take, Ron?" Seamus said slyly.  
"Um. . . . . I. . don't. . know." Ron said quite nervously.  
"Yea' ya do!" chorused Dean and Seamus.   
"Come on Ron, we told you! You can tell us!" chimed in Harry.  
"Oh, um all right"  
Those blasted butterflies were back. Please don't throw up; don't throw  
up, he thought to himself. Luckily he didn't.  
"Ok then tell us!" Said Dean.  
"Hermione" He sort of mumbled this but he knew he couldn't lie to them.  
It would come back to haunt him sooner or later.  
"I KNEW IT!" said Harry.  
"If I find out you have told anyone, you better hope you have your wand  
with you! I'll put the full body bind on you sorry Neville " Neville winced  
but gave him a look that said he was ok. At this Ron felt utterly sick and  
decided to go to bed.   
The next month dragged by. Being teased right and left about liking  
Hermione the only thing he could find refuge in was Quidditch. This was Ron's  
first year on the House team. He was a Gryffindor Chaser. Katie, Alicia, and  
Angelina had graduated the previous year. His parents had even bought him a  
new broom. It was a Nimbus2002 second only to the Firebolt, which Harry had.   
The Invitation and the Bookworm  
One day while he was in Divination, not paying attention, as usual, he  
decided. He was going to ask Hermione to the Dance. At lunch. He knew she  
would be in the library because she was working on an assignment for  
Arithmacy and had been talking about it for the last week. After Divination  
he told Harry he was going back to the common room to get something and  
headed up the marble staircase. When he saw that Harry had gone into the  
Great Hall and he doubled back and headed straight to the library. He got  
there and looked around for Hermione. She was surrounded by a fortress of  
books ranging from Number Charts for the Skilled Witch or Wizard to Semion's  
Big Book of Arithmacy Problems.   
"Um, Hermione, er, what's up"  
"Nothing Ron I am kind of busy though"  
"I wanted to ask you something"  
"Hmm? Oh ok hold on a second" Hermione moved some of the books to the  
other side of the table and cleared off a chair and told Ron to sit down.  
"What's the matter Ron? You look nervous? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, um, fine." Ron finally just decided to do it. He was going to ask.  
"Hermione, will you go to the Pumpkin Ball with me?"  
For a few seconds it was completely silent. Then  
"Sure! I would love too!" Hermione gave Ron a hug.   
Ron decided he would leave it for now and said good-bye and headed back  
towards the Great Hall.  
He walked in with a huge smile on his face. Dean started in on him.  
"Thinking about Hermione?? Hmm??"  
"As a matter of fact. .Yes."  
The other boys looked stunned. Ron usually told them to shut up or waked  
them on the back.  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry.  
"More then ok" said Ron.   
But just then Hermione walked in, smiled at Ron and sat down. Ron told  
Harry that he would tell him later. When Lunch was over and they were all  
going to their next lesson Ron took Harry aside so they could talk.  
"So what is this "thing" you are so happy about?"  
Ron thought about how he wanted to say this . . then he said,  
"I asked Hermione to the Ball"  
Harry looked quite pleased. Then he started to laugh. Ron was shocked.  
But Harry soon explained.  
"Hermione kept telling me she was hoping you would ask her, but then she  
always would change her mind and say that she thought you didn't like her. I  
am just thinking about how funny she sounded. Everyone knows you like each  
other!"  
"Oh ok then."  
After Defense against the Dark Arts Ron and Harry went out to the  
Quidditch field to practice with the team. They had 2 captains this year,  
Fred and George Weasly. After practicing until the sky started to turn almost  
purple they headed into the great hall for dinner.  
The next 3 weeks sailed by. Everyone was busy, what with Quidditch,  
classes, and ball preparation.   
The day before the ball the school had a trip to Hogsmede. Ron and Harry had  
decided to each get there date for the ball a present, (Harry asked Cho and  
she said yes). They were looking in Witch Jewels -a new store next to Dervish  
and Banges- when Ron saw it. It was perfect for Hermione. It was a little  
silver bracelet with a Book Charm on it. The Book Charm was enchanted so that  
you could open it up and words would flash across it. Ron thought it was just  
the thing for a bookworm.   
Ron had been saving all his pocket money over the summer to buy Chudley  
Cannons robes, but he thought he was making the right choice. He had the  
witch at the counter make it flash to the bookworm herself, from Ron he paid  
for it (10 Galleons) and had it wrapped in bewitched twinkling stars wrapping  
paper.   
Harry really thought Hermione would like it. He had bought Cho earrings  
that changed color with the tap of a wand, so you could match it to any color  
dress robes. The boys left Hogsmede pockets considerably empty, but hopes  
very high (hoping the girls would like the gifts).   
The Night of the Pumpkin Ball  
The day of the ball everyone was excited. All the girls were bustling around  
fixing their hair, messing with make up, trying on their gowns. The boys were  
just loafing around the common room.   
At 5:00 and the guys they couldn't put it of much longer and decided it  
was time to get ready, after all the Ball started in a hour.  
Harry and Ron put on their dress robes. Ron was VERY happy with his new  
ones because they fit and didn't have any ugly fringe. When they were all  
ready Ron grabbed the little starry box from his trunk and headed down  
stairs. When he got down to the common room Hermione was waiting for him.  
She was dressed in her pretty silver robes, and she had her hair up. Ron  
thought she looked absolutely beautiful.   
"Hi Ron, are you ready?"  
"You, you look great!"  
"Thanks" said Hermione with a nervous grin.  
"Hey I got this for you, bookworm"  
Ron produced the starry package and Hermione looked stunned. She opened  
it carefully.   
"Wow" she breathed, "this is wonderful Ron! Thank you so much!"  
She gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. "That was really sweet"  
"Uh, don't mention it." He said with a grin. He then proceeded to tease  
her about something and she started to laugh.  
"Ok you two" it was Harry, "We are heading down, are you coming?"  
"Yeah! We're coming, Hermione come on"  
"I was just putting on the bracelet. Ok here I come."  
They all walked into the Great Hall where Harry met Cho.   
"Wow!" Lavender said. "This is cool!"  
It was. The Great Hall was swimming with ghosts that were stationed as  
welcoming committee and were scaring people as they walked in. Professor  
Sprout had grown vines up the walls that had blossomed black flowers.  
Professor Flitwick had bewitched the torches to glow so that shadows were  
cast along the walls. The Hall looked absolutely horrific.  
After Ron and Hermione had had some of Professor Snape's punch (only  
after being told it wasn't poisoned) that was brewed to make you feel very  
happy for a few minutes, Ron asked Hermione to dance. Hermione said yes.   
When they started to dance Hermione looked a little nervous. Ron, to tell  
the truth had more butterflies in his stomach and he felt sort of odd too. He  
saw Harry and Cho dancing. He also saw his sister Ginny dancing with Neville.  
They all looked happy. He did like dancing with Hermione. She was a very good  
dancer. Hermione suddenly started talking very fast and anxious.  
"So doesn't the hall look great? I think Professor Flitwick used the  
Metomorifiso charm on the torches, it is a really complicated one, I was  
reading all about it and I think I am going to try"  
Hermione had stopped talking rather suddenly, and Ron was quite shocked at  
himself with what he had done. After he did it he was beside himself with  
worry. He had kissed Hermione. Well, he didn't have long to worry because  
Hermione must have liked it because she kissed him back. Then she lay her  
head on his shoulder and said   
"You know Ron, I really like you."   
She then looked up at him and beamed. She then proceeded to give Ron another  
hug.   
  
"I don't mind you either, Hermione. I'm just kidding you know I like  
you," Ron said with a goofy grin, "But if Fred or George find out I have  
A girlfriend oh I will never stop getting picked on so let's NOT tell them."  
"Um, too late" Hermione said, "they're right there."  
Ron stopped dancing with Hermione and turned around. There were Fred and  
George, but they were not laughing at him, but actually grinning. Fred winked  
at him.   
Ron and Hermione danced some more and had some more punch. When the ball was  
over, Ron and Hermione and Harry and everyone else in 5th year Gryffindor went  
back up to the common room. When they had given the Fat Lady the password  
(Bat Wing) they all went in and sat down.  
"Thanks Ron. I really had a great time"  
"Me too, Hermione...let's do it again sometime!"  
"No really I did!"  
Hermione gave Ron a hug and then said goodnight and went up to the girl's  
dormitories.  
"Hey," Ron called after her, "This doesn't mean I can't make fun of you  
anymore!"  
Hermione just smiled. Ron thought to himself that she knew that he would  
always pick on her. He never meant it to be mean though.  
After Ron told Harry everything that happened and Harry told him all the  
things that happened to him (Including when Malfoy got a bucket of Punch  
spilled on his head by Peeves and then the bloody baron had it out with him)  
Ron decided to go to sleep. He was very happy. As he drifted off to sleep he  
decided that this year would be one of the best yet.   



End file.
